Hamilton Oneshots
by goldish
Summary: A collection of one shots. If you like you can request for a prompt of your favorite pairing(s)/characters.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _I've always believed (lowkey) that Eliza suspected that Angelica always wanted Alexander too. But hypothetically, let's just say she did find out. I thought of this prompt in the shower lmao and here's the product. Idk, but I hope you enjoy this really short story on sisterhood and sisters before misters lmfao._

 _Also, fun fact, this is my first fanfic based on Hamilton. :)_

 **WORD COUNT:** _1643_

—

Angelica could remember the first time she met the ambitious Alexander Hamilton.

Though the Winter Ball was long ago, the memory of meeting him was still fresh. She could remember the electric feel of his rough hands and calluses, mainly from war and his constant use of a pen, against her small, soft ones. She could remember how his dark eyes searched hers, as if they were communicating in their own secret language. And when he opened his mouth to talk that night, goodness, Angelica was blown away. There was no man – not one! – who could talk and blow her away with such intellect and charm.

But Alexander did it.

Angelica's heart flutters at the thought of the love of her life and instantly, she closes her eyes, placing her hand where her heart is. She promised herself that no thoughts of Alexander would pop up as she heads to her the house that inhibits her forbidden lover and dear sister.

But unfortunately, the plan wasn't working.

As her carriage stops in front of her destination, Angelica's heart was beating faster than she could run. She tried to calm herself, but the excitement of meeting Alexander was overwhelming. Her carriage doors opens, and she gently takes the hand of her driver, who helps her out. Before she could reach the door of her sister's house, the door swings open, revealing an elated Eliza running down the cobblestone pathway that leads to her house.

"Angelica!" Eliza squeals, pulling her sister into her arms. Angelica instantly wraps around her sister's body, hugging her tightly. "You're here! I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too," Angelica smiles, her words muffled from speaking into her sister's shoulder. She releases her sister and holds her at arms length to take a look at her outfit. "You look absolutely gorgeous dear sister. You _must_ tell me your secrets."

Eliza blushes, beaming brightly. She looked stunning in a yellow gown, which instantly reminded Angelica of Peggy, her youngest sister. Yellow was one of the many colors that Peggy considered her favorite. "Angelica, you flatter me too much. Now come. Alexander and Phillip are waiting inside."

At the sound of his name, Angelica tries to ignore the skip her heart does as she was led into the cozy building Eliza and Alexander called home. Eliza takes her to the drawing room, where she is given a cup of tea and tartlet. Angelica sets both items on a nearby table and admires the room in front of her. There was one item in particular that catches her eye – a painted family portrait that hangs near the window, where Eliza, Alexander, and their son Phillip – who was widely smiling, despite the fact his dark hair was a untamed beauty – gathered together.

'You could of had that,' the back of her mind whispers. 'But the sacrifice for your sister's happiness is what cost you.'

Angelica looks away from the painting and releases a rough sigh, at which Eliza looks at her with concern. She smiles at her, insinuating that she was fine and instantly, Eliza relaxes.

"Auntie!" A voice called out, getting Angelica's attention.

The voice belonged to the young and adorable Phillip Hamilton. His typical wild hair was held back, and chubby cheeks were lifted from the big smile on his face as he runs towards his aunt. Phillip grabs the ends of her dress and hugs it, his short physique making it hard for him to give her a proper hug. Angelica laughs and picks him up, peppering him with kisses.

"Phillip! Did you miss me?" She says between kisses. "Because I missed you too!"

Phillip, infectious with giggles, squeals out what sounded like an affirmative answer. Angelica laughs and places a final kiss on the boy's cheek before placing him down on the floor. She watches him run off somewhere, a stream of giggles leaving his mouth.

"He's getting so big!" Angelica exclaims after Phillip was out of earshot. "How old is he – two? Three?"

Eliza winks. "You're close. He's four."

"My goodness –"

"Angelica."

A deep voice cuts though their conversation and instantly, Angelica could feel shivers running down her spine.

It was long that someone had did that – made her feel things she never thought she would ever feel.

She turns and sees Alexander standing in front of the entrance of the room, slowly making her way to her. He looked as dashing as he remembered, even with the worry lines that gently graced his face.

As Alexander near closer, she found it hard to breathe. Her senses were working overtime, and noticed things too well for her liking. Then all of a sudden, it felt like she was the only one in the room as Alexander stood in front of her, gently taking her hand for a soft kiss. Electric currents danced along her arm, making her softly gasp.

"Alexander," she softly says. "It's lovely seeing you again."

Alexander drops her hand and his mouth morphs into the charming smile that makes Angelica feel like she couldn't breathe any time sooner.

"Likewise," he replies. "Sorry the quick greeting, but I have to get back to my work. It's always a pleasure seeing you Angelica."

And just like a gust wind, Alexander leaves the room, leaving only Angelica and her sister once again. She looks at her sister, who looks at her with a frown.

After several beats of silence passes by without Eliza saying anything, Angelica couldn't take it anymore.

"What is it?"

Eliza shakes her head, obviously hesitating to say what was on her mind. She was always the type to express her emotions on her face rather than say it aloud. Angelica usually found it endearing, but at the moment she found it slightly irritating.

"Come on, Eliza," Angelica presses, taking her sister's hand. "Say it."

Eliza looks into her sister's eyes and softly asks the question Angelica hoped she would never ask:

"Do you love him?"

Dropping her sister's hand, Angelica lip trembles as she stares at her sister open mouthed, with no answer ready on the spot. Her heart was beating wildly as thoughts started to fly left and right on how to fix the situation at hand. But there was nothing that could. As Angelica stood in front of her sister, with shame clouding her thoughts, Eliza shakes her head, shock clouding her face.

"Oh my God," she breathes. While her voice oozed pure anger and a hint of sorrow, her face was now a void of emotions. " _Oh my God_."

"Eliza," Angelica reaches out for her sister, who jerks away from her touch. Tears start to form around the corners of her eyes. "I can explain."

But Eliza wasn't listening. Her sister runs a hand through her dark hair, distress now evident of her face.

" _I should have known!_ " Eliza cries. "I should have noticed it that night at the Winter Ball. And you literally told me! I thought – I thought you were joking when you said you wanted him! I thought – _Oh! I should have known!_ "

"Why didn't you tell me you love him!" Eliza adds, looking at Angelica, upset. "I could have –"

Angelica hastily shakes her head. "There was nothing you could have done!"

Eliza looks at her angrily. "What the hell are you talking about? There could have have –"

Angelica suddenly swoops Eliza in a hug, cutting her off from finishing her sentence. As they hug, the sisters wept – one wept for the love she couldn't have and the other wept for the love she could have given.

"I'm sorry," Angelica whispers. "But your happiness was on the line that night of the Winter Ball. I had never seen you so love struck when you first met him. I too was instantly attracted him at first sight. But I let you have him because _I love you_."

Eliza lifts her head from her sister's chest, her face wet with tears.

"And I love you, Angelica. I just want us all to be satisfied —" Eliza looks into the depths of her sister's brown orbs with wonder. "– _Don't you want that?_ "

At the sight of her concerned sister, Angelica could feel her heartstrings being pulled.

"But I'm married, and… _happy_ , Eliza," she replies, forcing out 'happy.' "And if you're happy I am too."

Eliza smiles, even though Angelica knew she was wary of the words that came out of her mouth. For the most part, majority of what she said was true. She was happy that her sister found the love of her life that could keep her pleased and satisfied. And as for the lie, though she was married, she was never happy. Alexander had ruined her standards for men, and her husband could barely reach the bar.

"You've looked out for me all my life," Eliza says, touching Angelica's cheek. "And when it was my turn to look out for you, I took the love of your life. I've failed you as a sister."

"My dear sister, do not punish yourself. It's not your fault. My goal in life is to make my sisters are satisfied. And I've reached my goal with you."

Eliza smiles sadly. "But –"

Angelica kisses the top of her sister's forehead, as she rubs her hand along her sister's arm for comfort and reassurance. It quiets her, giving Angelica the chance to talk once more.

"Sh," she says, cradling her sister's head. "I mean what I said. My love for you is more than satisfying enough."

The sisters hug each other once more, the bond that they have now stronger than before. And as they hug, a quiet Alexander watches them from a distance, a gentle smile gracing his face. Phillip was attached to his hip, quietly watching the scene with him.

It was at that moment that the bond of sisterhood could never be broken between the Schuyler sisters.

 _ **FIN.**_

p.s. i know it was trash (like absolute grade a trash) but thank you for even attempting to read it lmao. bye.

Also, if you want to check out more Hamilton related writings or discuss Hamilton, check out my Tumblr:

hamitrash-tic . tumblr

This was originally posted on my Tumblr.


End file.
